Can't Imagen Life Without You - REPOST
by Witch's Runes
Summary: How is it that someone who was thought to have died all those years ago, could have somehow cheated death? How is it that even though he has moved on, he still finds himself lusting over the other, even after all these years? Harry thought that he was long dead. Draco didn't think that he'd see him with another person and with a family of his own! R&R! Lots of fluff and snut! DM/HP
1. A Hidden Love

**Hi there readers:**

 **This is a REPOST of the first story! Didn't mean to delete it, but I did, anyways, this is new version of the first one!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title:** Can't Imagine Life Without You

 **Author:** Witches Runes

 **Summary:** After year 7! How is it that someone who was thought to have died all those years ago, could have somehow cheated death? How is it that even though he has moved on, he still finds himself lusting over the other, even after all these years? Harry thought that he was long dead. Draco didn't think that he'd see him with another person and with a family of his own!

 ** _Chapter One: A Hidden Love:_**

Harry James Potter didn't know how everyone would react, not that everyone knew about it, not even Hermione knew about it. Yet everyone else simply thought that he was happy, having married the girl of his dreams, now Defense Professor, have a family of his own, became friends with a few Slytherins, and was now able to move on from the war, not to mention, help rebuild Hogwarts to its former glory.

Or so he made everyone believe that…

However, only to him, when alone in his office, would he think about a hidden love once long ago.

As he sat on the plane with his wife and four children, his thoughts drifted back to a lost long ago memory, it was one of his many memories that made him travel down memory lane once more;

 _Two boys, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, were in an argument, however, no one didn't notice that the Gryffindor, unnoticeable to the Slytherin, had a look of lust on his face._

 _As the argument grew more and more heated, the two boys found themselves rubbing against each other, as they both came hard down on one another, each shouting the other's name, it seemed like the Gryffindor's dreams had come true at last, for he had been falling hard for the Slytherin._

 _It didn't seem like they both were stopping, after a few hours of them going at it on each other, the Slytherin smirked, and whispered in the Gryffindor's ear, one hand firmly on the other boy's cock, "We must meet again…"_

 _However, the only answer he got, was a mad kiss from the Gryffindor, who eventually went crazy over the Slytherin boy, who in return, became obessed with the Gryffindor boy, so obessed that they both got married right after Hogwarts._

Harry woke up with a start and he was hard, his bright green eyes were about to cloud over, when he got up, and quickly rushed to the bathroom in the back of the plane, not even bothering to answer his wife's question.

The moment he was in the bathroom, he quickly put up the Silent charm, known that he would eventually get loud, and he didn't want to draw attention from anyone.

From the moment be began stroking himself, his cock hard and struggling to get free, however, at the first few strokes, he's eyes slowly clouding over, imaging the Slytherin blonde, who now haunts him at night, he held on until he found himself slipping, craving, wanting, and needing the blonde more than ever.

By the time he came, he was in a desperate need for the bloody Slytherin blonde, however, he found himself almost driven mad for the blonde, it just wasn't fair!

After cleaning up his mess, he swiftly hid his wand up his sleeve, after making sure to fix his hair and cloths, he walked out of the bathroom, and made his way back to his seat next to his family.

Once he was seated, Ginny asked him quietly, "Dear, is everything alright?"

He said, "It's alright, Gin. Don't worry."

However, he knew that he was lying to her, he had been doing that ever since he asked her out on a date about seventeen almost eighteen years ago, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to tell her the truth, however, long before he moved on, he had been in love, indeed with the bloody Slytherin blonde prat, it was a love that started from hate and jealousy, not to mention, it was in their fifth year.

He forced himself to not talk about him when around the Weasleys', knowing that he'd be question as to why he had mention the Slytherin, and it pained him to think that he wouldn't get to be with the bloody prat.

Or so he thought…


	2. Draco's Secret

**Title:** Can't Imagine Life Without You

 **Author:** Witches Runes

 **Summary:** After year 7! How is it that someone who was thought to have died all those years ago, could have somehow cheated death? How is it that even though he has moved on, he still finds himself lusting over the other, even after all these years? Harry thought that he was long dead. Draco didn't think that he'd see him with another person and with a family of his own!

 _ **Chapter Two: Draco's Secret**_

Draco Malfoy, a husband, and a father of three, was currently at home, or rather, in the master bedroom, it didn't make any sense at all, he fled the Wizarding world, but one thing was clear, he had a secret that he knew was the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment.

He knew that everyone thought that he was dead, but at the same time, he hated having to leave the only one person that made his life full of meaning.

Yet, his wife and children knew nothing about his secret life, or rather, true past, but the more he had to keep it all in, the more he felt like he was in a play of some sort.

The moment he opened a box that was under his side of the bed, the first thing that he saw was the red and gold tie, with shaking hands, he slowly picked up the tie, he lift it to his nose, and snift it softly.

It still had the scent, the scent of raw power and a hint of mint and chocolate, this one's tie was not the only thing that he had, he slipped the tie around his neck, gently tied it up.

Next he pulled out a Weasley sweater, his silver eyes getting cloudy as he touched the large letter _H_ on the front, he gently ran his hand over it, wondering if the owner was missing the sweater or not.

He brought the sweater to his nose, and he snift, inhaling the scent that sure clung to it, his eyes began to tear up, not wanting to think that the person was either dead or had moved on.

As he pulled out a golden snitch, he hadn't realized that tears were falling, he gripped the sweater for dear life, not wanting to shed them in front of his wife or children, knowing that they had never ever seen him in tears before.

He gently removed a cloak, the cloak had a house badge on it, but at the same time, he knew that their houses hated each other, but the owner of this very cloak had made his life full of meaning.

The very sight of the owner wearing this cloak, made him hard, he didn't want to reveal his secret to his wife, yet at the same time, he couldn't get the bloody Golden' Boy out of his head.

He quickly casted a few charms, making sure that the silent charm was up and in place, knowing that he could get loud, however, after a few strokes, his eyes in a clouded heap, he held on for quite a while, imaging the Golden Boy in front of him, but he didn't last long after that, he came down hard, almost coming again as one of his hands went for the cloak, but that didn't stop the sudden desperation from creeping in again, after all these years.

It's just not fair, he thought as another wave of need and desperation came at him, almost making him go mad with lust for the Boy Who Lived.

He heard a knock on the front door, however, after peaking from the window, his world began to make sense again at last, it was a wish come true, and so after pulling everything back into the box, he quickly removed the charms, after cleaning his mess of course.

Once he made it downstairs, he swiftly made his way to the door, after putting on a blank mask, hiding the desperation he craved for the person on the other side of the door.

His wife, Jade said from behind him, "Draco dear, who's at the door?"

He quickly slipped his wand up his sleeve, and he said, his voice calm as ever, "Let's see, shall we?"

The moment he opened the door, he was pulled out of the home, the front door slammed loudly, however, the moment those lips crashed down on his, his world seemed to make more meaning.

It didn't seem to matter, from the moment he pulled the other closer to him, he quickly had one hand in the others pants, receiving a hiss from the other in return.

However, once his mouth was on the other's cock, the other said a moment later, "You're… You're…"

Draco couldn't help but pull away, capturing the other's lips in a heated kiss, shocked bright green collided with desperate silver, the other began ramming his hand in and out of Draco's hole, Draco on the other hand, also began having fun down below too.

He soon broke away, and he said while sucking on the other's neck, "You're actually here..."

The other gasped, and said, "You've been here all this time…?"

It was like his wish had come true, however, he failed to notice that the other had their cocks rubbing up against each other, he hissed as he felt the other took a hold of his cock, but that wasn't enough, and he said, his voice desperate, "Please, just please, come with me? I want you to come with me…"

It was as if the two had never fell out of place, as they both came, Draco couldn't have had a much more excited visitor then him, but as for Harry, he found that Draco was just what he needed, and as he came, with Draco's name on his lips, he couldn't have had such a good time ever in his life.

Draco said after a moment of coming down from the afterglow, silver eyes shining brightly, "I know that you know that I was supposedly dead, right?"

Harry said, "How did you do it?"

Draco smirked, and said, "Easy, I simply casted a spell on me to make it look like I had died, then after a week, I fled the Wizarding world."

Harry said, "Easy for you to say… I had to move on, even though I didn't want to..."

Draco said as he cleaned themselves up, "Let me guess, Weasley Girl?"

Harry said, "We both know that she's the one who I'm 'supposed' to be with… Besides, it was expected of me to begin with."

Draco said, "And it was expected of me to marry some pure-blooded witch, but you know what?"

Harry said almost bitterly, "What, Malfoy?"

Draco snarled, not liking where this conversation was now going, "I'm stuck with a Muggle for a wife!"

Harry glared at him, and he snapped, "Want to know something, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered, "What's that, Potter?"

Harry sneered back, "I'm stuck with Ginny, and I don't even like her!"

Draco snarled, "Must be nice to have a Weasley for a wife!"

Harry could have snarled at him, but he found himself capturing Draco's lips in a heated kiss, however, the moment he began his tail of kisses, Draco's moans and sharp gasps only adding to the lust that was in both of them.

However, Draco's lips soon found themselves at Harry's ear, and he said, "It wouldn't be good if anyone heard us…"

Harry smirked, and said as he pulled away, "Love to continue this next time, if you don't mind."

Draco said as he turned around to go back in the house, "We may have someplace…"

Harry whispered in his ear, "Send me a note, then we shall continue this."

Draco only walked back into the house, where Jade asked him, "Dear, who was that?"

Draco only said, "We may have new people in town."

Jade was about to say something, when Draco gave her a kiss, and he said while smiling down at her, "Don't worry about them, I'm sure they're just meeting the neighbors around here, that's all."

However, an hour later, he quickly sent a letter off to Harry, explaining the time and place.

Knowing that they both couldn't just have done it just this once.

They both wanted, needed, and craved for each other.

Just like when they were in Hogwarts.


	3. And So It Begins

**Title:** Can't Imagine Life Without You

 **Author:** Witches Runes

 **Summary:** After year 7! How is it that someone who was thought to have died all those years ago, could have somehow cheated death? How is it that even though he has moved on, he still finds himself lusting over the other, even after all these years? Harry thought that he was long dead. Draco didn't think that he'd see him with another person and with a family of his own!

 _ **Chapter Three: And So It Begins**_

Harry only stared at the note, he quickly shoved the tie back into its place, he was thankful that he'd hid the tie and put the note in his pocket just before his wife and Jade had returned from the enrollment, as she walked up to him, she said, "Hey, love."

He said after turning to face her, "How did it go?"

She said, "It went well. She starts school first thing on Monday."

However, a few hours later, a note suddenly appeared in front of him, he quickly checked to see if Ginny or the kids were around, once the coast was clear, he quickly opened the note, and read the date, time, and address.

He made sure to remember the address, after quickly writing a reply, he sent it off, after a few moments, he quickly got to work on finding a job somewhere, after what seemed like hours, he finally gave up, and joined his wife and kids for a night out.

It was a normal night, or so that's what Ginny and the kids thought, but while in the restroom, he heard someone walk in, he was about to leave, when a pale hand from behind took a hold onto his cock, he didn't realize that lips found their way onto his, it was a moment before he found himself lost with those silvery cold eyes, the blonde hair, and the pale pointed face.

His hands found their way up into the other man's hair, pulling, tugging at it, as they both broke apart, the other leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, he could have sworn he was in heaven, it wasn't long before he felt lips at his ear, and heard the other whisper softly, "Weasley Girl doesn't know yet?"

All he could say was, "No…"

The voice said, unable to hide the hidden lust, "I want you… Do you want me?"

One of his hands took a hold of the other man's cock, he realized that Ginny didn't have to know, it was actually something that he'd been keeping from her for so long, that now with him here, it suddenly didn't matter, his own lips found their way up to the other's ear, after a nip, he whispered in waves of a hidden undying lust, "I want you, always have, always will…"

Draco could have sworn that he'd just went to heaven himself, as he unzipped his pants, keeping his lips on the other's ear, he quickly cast an illusion charm around them, hiding them from the Muggles, however, the second that they were hidden, Harry's lips were on his cock, sucking the life out of one Draco Malfoy, Draco's eyes rolled in the back of his head, the more Harry sucked, the more Draco wanted him, and the more he wanted him, the more Harry wanted him too.

After a few more, Draco had Harry's in his mouth, Harry's eyes too rolled in the back of his head, it soon became too much for either of them, the two men soon found themselves in a world where only it was just the two of them, the more Harry pounded into Draco, the more Draco's lustfull moans only grew louder and louder, Harry decided to have some fun, he made sure to keep Draco on the edge, having the other on the edge, begging, or actually screaming for his release, the more he kept Draco on the edge, however, the more desperate Draco wanted release, and so after Harry's lips slammed down onto his cock once more, Draco came down hard, crying Harry's name as he spent himself down Harry's throat.

After a few more moments of his release, Draco glared at Harry, who was still on his cock, however, his green eyes looking up at him, after he finally let go, he smirked at the blond, who had his arms crossed, and who was still glaring at him.

Harry said while getting up, "Now, don't look at me like that, prat. You're the one who left, not me."

Draco pouted, in which had Harry bending down, and giving him a soft kiss.

Once apart, Draco smirked, and said as Harry pulled him up, "Is that my pay back? Or am I going to have to make sure that the next time we meet, I'm going to be the one who will make sure that you are kept on the edge for as long as I can. I'm going to make sure to have you begging me for release… What do you say, Harry dear?"

Harry shivered under Draco's lustfull gaze, after Draco removed the illusion charm, Harry, after fixing and cleaning up their mess, first walked out, knowing that Ginny would be wondering what took him so long, however, next was Draco, who first watched as Harry sat down next to the Weasley girl, but then Harry, sitting with his family, caught sight of Draco again, and that's when he took in where the blond was headed, his green eyes followed Draco until he was with a dark brown haired woman, as he embraced the woman, and sat down next to three kids, two girls and a boy, that's when Harry realized that Draco had move on too, and he also had a family of his own as well.

As they were getting ready to go, Draco and his family passed the Potter family, however, Jane said, "Daddy, look, there's Jessie! Jessie, hey Jessie!"

One of the girls, a girl with blond hair, silver eyes, and pale skin, looked over at her new friend, and she cried as she ran over to her, "Jane! Daddy, Mommy, look, here's my new friend, Jane. Jane, this is my Daddy and Mommy."

Harry and Draco stared at each other in shock, the two women on the other hand, oblivious to the other two, Draco's wife said happily, "Good, Jessie! See, didn't Daddy and I tell you, you did make a new friend after all."

Jane giggled, and she said, "Jessie, this is my Daddy and Mommy. Daddy and Mommy, this is my new friend, Jessie, she's five just like me."

However, unnoticed by everyone else, Harry and Draco both shared another look, after Draco's faint nod, Harry stared at him, a hint of lust in his gaze, after a few more moments of staring at each other, both looked away from one another, Harry said, "Jessie, what's your Mommy and Daddy's names?"

Jessie said, "Draco and Jade Malfoy."

Ginny almost chocked, however, she said a moment later, "I'm sorry, but did you just say _Draco Malfoy_?"

Harry, having heard the bitter tone in her voice, quickly said, "I'm sure she didn't mean _that_ Draco Malfoy, Gin. Remember, he's dead. I'm sure she just talking about someone else."

She snorted, and said after another moment, "Right, like that _**bloody**_ _**prat**_ would ever show up here… Jane dear, come on sweetie, let's go home… say bye to Jessie."

However, she missed the dark look that Draco shot her, Harry caught his look, gently pulled Ginny along, and quickly mouth to Draco, "She doesn't know…"

Draco said a moment later, "Jessie dear, come on, it's time to go home."

Jessie said as she took a hold of her Daddy's hand, "Daddy, did you know that me and Jane have the same birthdays… I mean, we could almost be twins. That would be cool if we were."

Ginny, having heard Jessie's comment, said as she led the way outside, " _ **Prat**_ …"

Draco, having heard Ginny's comment, snarled low under his breath, quietly for everyone to not hear, "Weasley girl, you have no idea how much your _**so-called-husband**_ has been wanting someone else. Ever since fifth year, dumb red-headed female."

Jade said a moment later, "Dear, did you say something?"

After a lustful glance at Harry, who smirked, dam that bloody Gryffindor, Draco turned to Jade, only to hear Harry's comment, "… Come on, Gin, we both know that he's dead. I mean, it's not like they're really twins. Heck, that'll just be plain creepy, not to mention, what our relationship really was like while in school, remember?"

He smuggly watched as Weasley Girl turned to him, and snarled quietly, or so she thought, "Harry, I have a bad feeling about him, alright. I mean, what if it's a Death Eater trying to lure you into a trap or something? What if it really it's Malfoy who's behind it?"

He had to force down laughter, as she was right about him being a Death Eater and indeed Draco Malfoy, he heard Harry say, "Ginny, we both know that he's dead. He's been gone for almost twenty years now. How can he still be alive, I mean, it's not like he had somehow cheated death or something, right?"

He watched as Weasley Girl snapped as the Potters fled the building, "But Harry, something's not right about him…"

After a few moments of getting himself together, he and his family soon walked out, but went the other direction.

However, just before he turned the other direction, he caught sight of Harry, who was just about to around the corner, and that's when he saw the desperation in those lustfilled green eyes, it was almost like he had gone mad.

Or so he thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers!

I am all out of ideas, plus, my parents hid my laptop from me, but I know where it is. So please don't be mad at me!

Witches Runes


End file.
